


Enraptured

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Happy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo gets absorbed in watching Doctor Who. All Liam can do is watch Theo.





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon. This was supposed to be a little tidbit but it turned into an actual fic so now it's getting posted.

One of Liam’s favorite things about Theo is how excited he can get when he’s really into something. It’s like that thing takes over and it’s all Theo can focus on. After everything that’s happened Theo deserves to have this little bit of happiness. He deserves more, but they’re still working through that. So for now, Liam is just glad Theo has found this.

Liam himself isn’t all that into the show, but he always listens as Theo talks about it. Most of the time what he’s saying goes completely over Liam’s head, but it doesn’t matter. Theo’s always so engaged, ranting on whatever happened in the last episode he watched or how Donna Noble deserved better. Liam hears a lot about Donna, who is apparently Theo’s favorite character.

He remembers Theo watching an episode and then coming to him crying and telling him it wasn’t fair. He’d done the same thing a few episodes later when he got to David Tennant’s last episode. Liam swears he’s never seen Theo cry so much as he has while watching Doctor Who.

Right now they’re watching an episode where Matt Smith’s Doctor is with Vincent Van Gogh. Liam has to admit it’s a good episode. But he’s far to focused on watching Theo to really pay attention to what’s happening on the TV. Theo is crying again, visible tear tracks running down his cheeks. His eyes are focused on the screen as he leans forward, enraptured by whatever he’s watching. Liam knows the feeling. He’s pretty enraptured by Theo right now.

Theo looks so pretty like this, completely absorbed in what he’s watching. His hair is a mess from where he’s been running his hands through it and his lips are red from where he’s been nervously biting them. Liam doesn’t think he’s ever been more in love.

“God you’re beautiful,” Liam breathes. He doesn’t mean to say it. But he’s not about to take it back. Not when Theo pauses the show and turns to him with wide eyes.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful,” Liam says, raising his voice a bit to ensure Theo hears him.

Theo ducks his head and Liam smiles when he sees the faint tinge of pink on his face and neck. “You can’t just say things like that, Liam.”

“Why not?” Liam asks, moving closer to him on the couch. “You’re my boyfriend. Am I not allowed to compliment you?”

“Well yeah…”

“Okay,” Liam says, drawing out the word. “Then let me. Because it’s true, Theo. You are beautiful. And not just your looks. You’re just… you should see yourself when you get excited about something. You get so absorbed in it that you forget everything else. It’s one of the few times your ever completely relax. And seeing you like that, seeing you so happy, you really are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I wish you could see it.”

“I think I know,” Theo murmurs, leaning in and kissing Liam’s lips softly.

They don’t finish the episode until hours later and Theo cries the whole way through it. Liam is right there with him, wiping his tears away and holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
